Redecorating
by LunaAriana
Summary: After moving in with Ichigo, Renji can't stop fantasizing about him. And what's worse, when you get caught doing it. But Renji "accidentally" turns those fantasies into a reality. Good old smut! Renji x Ichigo


-1_I can practically taste him….I can feel him. _Renji panted. _I can hear him moan as I thrust up into him. His groans of pain and pleasure tangling together as I roll my hips forward and thrust as deeply into him as I possibly can. My name escaping those delicious lips as he throws his head to the side while his hands pull against his restraints. _Renji began stroking himself harder, shoving his bandana in his mouth to stifle his moans. _I can feel him scream as he comes on my chest, the hot liquid sliding down my stomach as I reach my climax. I lift his legs up higher over my shoulders and I come. He groans as I ride out my orgasm, weakly thrusting a few last times. I can feel my body sinking into the exhaustion as I crawl up next to him. He lays his head on my chest as we both fight to catch our breaths. We both drift into sleep as I stroke his soft hair, the color of…._

"Renji!" Renji jerked his head up quickly, startled by the voice. Still gagged with his bandana, he let out a muffled "Hmmm?"

"Renji, we…" the doorknob jiggled as he quickly took the bandana out of his mouth and pulled his pants up. "Renji, why the hell is this door locked?"

"I…uh…." Renji panicked as he tried to come up with an excuse. "I was….redecorating!" Silence came from the other side of the door. "NAKED!" More silence. Renji slapped himself for being such a fucking retard.

"Whatever Renji, you fricken fruit. Just hurry up, we're going to be late for school."

"Oh, ok. I'll just….move this couch….yeah. I'm coming!" Renji winced at the double meaning of the phrase "I'm coming," especially after that little episode he just had. Renji hurried up and cleaned himself off. After all, he can't go to school smelling like he just jerked off and then lied about redecorating, right? Semen and interior design just don't mix.

Renji sat nervously in the car next to Ichigo. He drummed his fingers against the window as he tapped his foot.

"Renji?"

"WHAT?!" Renji blurted out, a surprised and frightened look on his face.

"Calm down you blithering idiot! I just wanted to tell you to quit with the tapping. It's so annoying!" Renji looked away and started biting his nails. Ichigo glanced over at his friend quickly. "Now you're biting your nails? What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have a test today or something?"

"Uhhhh, yeah. I'm just nervous about a test." Renji lied. He bit his lip as he did his best to keep himself from getting aroused. It was absolutely intoxicating when Ichigo barked at him like that. Renji took a deep breath and did his best to suppress his excitement. _Eggplants, blech. Yumichika pestering me about how amazing he his and how my ponytail makes me look like a pineapple. His voice is like a drill… Quincy's creepy little cape. Orhime's cooking. Root canals…without Novocain! Creepy dentists! Weird unknown, un-lysoled hands inside my mouth, touching my teeth, my tongue - tongue. Ichigo's tongue, slipping into my mouth, punishing and pleasuring me with the taste of strawberries. Ichigo's hands ghosting across my thigh as my hands slip up the back of his…..OH SHIT_

Ichigo looked puzzled as Renji sat uncomfortably in the seat next to him, breathing hard, knuckles turning white from the death grip he had on the armrest. Ichigo pulled the car over on the side of the road.

"Renji! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I….uh….don't feel well." Ichigo looked at him with a hint of concern hidden on his face. "I'll uh, walk the rest of the way. The fresh air will probably do me good."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Renji said as he slid out of the car, trying to nonchalantly slide his books in front of his crotch as he stood up.

"He sure has been acting strange lately…" Ichigo muttered before Renji clumsily slammed the car door. As soon as the car was out of his sight, he slapped himself hard in the face.

"Damn it!" He yelled. He was pretty sure he had a huge red mark on his forehead as he struggled to walk casually down the parking lot to the front doors. This was really getting ridiculous.

The day went by slowly and Renji couldn't concentrate on anything. He had heard what Ichigo said and it was true, he was acting strange. But ever since he started staying with Ichigo, so did the fantasies. It was undeniable.

By the time health class rolled around, Renji was nervous wreck. He had to sit next to Ichigo AND listen to the teacher ramble on about the male reproductive system. Ichigo scribbled on his paper, completely oblivious to the fact that Renji was trying so hard not to draw attention to himself. Ichigo looked up and poked Renji.

"Meep!" Renji quickly cupped his hands over his mouth, horrified that someone might have heard him.

"Dude, did you just meep?" Ichigo whispered.

"NO!" Renji shot back quietly. Ichigo looked familiarly puzzled.

"Ummm, ok? Whatever." Ichigo shook his head. "Were you paying attention? I missed one of the blanks on the homework."

"Uhh, yeah, I guess."

"Good. What's the average length of the male penis?" Ichigo whispered. Renji's eyes were huge as he swallowed hard. _Ok, calm down Renji. It's health class. Just answer him. _Ichigo doodled on his homework while he waited for an answer.

"The average or mine?" Renji slapped himself again. Ichigo looked up from his pitiful little drawing of a hollow.

"What?" He whispered.

"Uhhh, was it 5 inches or something like that?" Renji let out a big sigh, realizing he hadn't heard his completely perverted comment. Perverted yet true. He felt bad for those poor bastards with dicks the size of a Sharpie Mini ®. After all, Renji was a big guy, and not just height wise.

"Kurosaki! Abarai! Be quiet or I'm going to make an example of you two and make you put the condom on the rubber penis!" The teacher yelled as he wrote on the board. Ichigo crossed his arms and slumped in his chair while Renji hid behind his health book. That was ABSOLUTLY the LAST thing he needed to do. Because heaven knows, he'd probably chase Ichigo with it and possibly try to rape him with the rubber penis. _I can see it now, "Highschool student assaulted with rubber penis by male counterpart during health class." But it would sure be one hell of a funny story! _

Renji managed to make it through the rest of the day, but not of course without letting his mind drift to dirty and filthy places. When he finally got home, Ichigo sat down at the table, working on his homework. Renji shoved his face with rice while the blonde boy sat silently writing. Ichigo, still writing, broke the silence.

"Renji?"

"Whaaaa?" He said with rice falling out of his mouth.

"Why have you been acting so strangely?" He asked casually as he moved onto his math homework. Renji quickly gulped down his rice and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, throwing his chopsticks in the sink.

"Strangely?" He finally asked.

"Well, strange for _you._"

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" He said, his temper beginning to flare up.

"Well, strange for a fruit."

"Stop calling me a fucking fruit! You're the one who's name means "strawberry" anyways!" Ichigo chuckled to himself. He loved getting Renji all wound up.

"Just answer my question." He said a bit more forcefully.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo stood up and walked over, standing in front of Renji.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't know what I'm talking about." He challenged. Renji hesitated for a moment, and in a split second, threw his fist in Ichigo's face. Ichigo managed to duck but caused Renji to trip over him. They both fell to the floor, Renji falling on top of Ichigo. Renji got up on his hands and knees while Ichigo rubbed his head. They both opened their eyes to find the other looking at them. Ichigo's breath hitched while Renji drew in a sharp breath. _I can see the electricity in his eyes. _

Renji smirked and decided to grind his knee into Ichigo's groin. Ichigo winced and squirmed beneath him.

"Renji! Quit it!" He barked.

"Don't pretend like you don't like it!" Renji barked back.

"I-I…don't…" He said between breaths. Renji could feel him growing hard under his knee as the heat in his own groin started to grow.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't like it." Renji said cockily. Ichigo hesitated for a moment and looked Renji directly in the eyes. Ichigo grabbed Renji's collar aggressively and pulled him down on top of himself, roughly crushing their lips together. Renji ground his knee harder against Ichigo's growing erection and slid his hand down his chest. Ichigo kissed him harder as he tore the hair band from Renji's head, letting his crimson locks spill over his shoulders. Renji smirked into the kiss as he slid his hand up Ichigo's shirt, exploring his frame. His hands slid over the firm skin as the muscle rippled beneath his fingertips. Ichigo gasped when he felt Renji's cold hand pulling his nipple, and Renji forcefully slipped his tongue into his mouth. Renji lowered himself closer to the writhing body beneath him and ground his hips into Ichigo's as their tongues fought in a battle for dominance. The blonde arched his back and ground his hips back against Renji's as he let out a deep moan. _This friction is fucking amazing. _

Renji stood up, pulling Ichigo up by his collar. He crushed their lips back together as he carefully walked backwards before throwing Ichigo roughly on the kitchen table. Renji climbed onto the sturdy (thank goodness) table and straddled the younger boy's hips. He shuddered and let out a sharp breath when he felt their erections rub against each other's. Ichigo smirked and began to unbutton Renji's painfully tight pants when his hands were smacked away.

"Nuh uh. You're my bitch." Renji barked. Renji leaned forward, taking the zipper of Ichigo's pants in his teeth and pulling it down teasingly slow.

"Nggghhhh….Renji you bastard!" Renji grew even more aroused teasing his little strawberry. He slowly peeled away his pants, throwing them in a heap on the floor along with his shirt. Ichigo shivered against the cold table rubbing against his skin. Renji leaned forward and kissed his lips softly before moving to his jaw line. Ichigo tangled his fingers in Renji's hair as he nipped at the flesh on his neck. He let out a strangled moan as he gently kissed the abused skin and sucked on it, leaving a mark of possession. Ichigo pulled on his hair as he moved down his neck, sucking his Adam's apple, then his collar bone. He let out a low groan when Renji took his nipple into his hot mouth, sucking on the pert flesh. After treating the other with the same attention, he moved down, licking his abs and dipping his tongue into his navel. Ichigo dug his nails into the wooden table top as Renji placed teasing kisses right above his boxers and blowing cool air on the moist flesh.

"Renji you fucking bastard! Stop teasing me!" He demanded.

"Only if you say please." Renji smirked. Ichigo hesitated and bit his lip. "Not gonna say it eh, bitch?" Renji decided to tease him a bit more. He began to stroke his member through the thin cloth of his underwear. Ichigo's face flushed and he bit his lip harder.

"Fine! Please?" He finally said reluctantly.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Renji laughed. "At least not as hard as you are right now anyways." Ichigo shot him a dirty look. The red head decided to be merciful and pulled down his underwear quickly. Ichigo squirmed as Renji's hot breath tickled the head of his erection. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on the tip, licking up a bit of precum with his moist tongue.

"Ngghhh…..R-Renji…." Ichigo moaned. Renji smirked and took just the head into his mouth, swirling and sucking. Ichigo propped himself up on his elbows and threw his head back. He sucked a bit harder before taking him further in his mouth. Ichigo arched his back and groaned as Renji slid his mouth further down his member, pressing his thumbs into his thighs. He choked back a grunt as Renji began bobbing his head on the top half of his member, humming as he slid up and down the shaft.

He dug his fingernails deeper into the tabletop as Renji slid further down, taking his whole member into his mouth and ignoring it poking the back of his throat. He could feel the boy beneath him tensing as he neared his climax.

"R-Renji….I'm gonna….." Ichigo panted. He sucked harder and faster right before he felt the hot liquid slide down the back of his throat. He swallowed eagerly as he watched Ichigo come down from his high, collapsing on his back, his elbows giving out.

"Renji….that was….."

"We aren't done!" Renji cut him off as Ichigo sat up with an exhausted look on his face. Renji reached up and grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him forward. He grinned devilishly, placing Ichigo's shaking hands on his button. Ichigo smirked, catching his drift, and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled them down quickly, along with his underwear, and was startled by Renji's large erection.

"You're gonna….?"

"That's right, bitch." Renji ripped off his shirt and threw it in the pile with the rest of their clothes beside the kitchen table. Renji climbed back on top of him, shoving 3 fingers in his face.

"Suck." He commanded. Ichigo eagerly took the 3 nimble fingers into his mouth and began sucking and licking them. Renji closed his eyes while Ichigo assaulted his fingers with his tongue. After a few moments, he pulled them out of his mouth as Ichigo gave them one final lick.

Renji crawled off him and stood at the edge of the table. He lifted Ichigo's knees over his shoulders and slowly slipped in a finger. Ichigo let out a startled gasp as his finger pushed pass the tight ring of muscles and pushed against the walls. He slipped in a second finger and began scissoring while Ichigo muffled his grunts with the back of his hand. He slipped in the last finger, making sure to stretch him out well.

Renji was never quite sure why Rukia had slipped that bottle of lube into his backpack the one day. Perhaps it was some sick joke, perhaps it was some sick sort of foreshadowing that should have been mentioned earlier. Either way, he had never bothered to take it out. Ichigo looked up curiously when the fingers were gone to see Renji rummaging through his backpack.

"Renji?"

"Found it."

"Found what?" Ichigo asked.

"The lube." Renji said a-matter-of factly.

"You…already had some?"

"Rukia." That one word summed up the conversation. Ichigo grinned as he watched Renji rub it on his member, his eye lids fluttering shut as he stroked himself for a moment. He grunted and lifted Ichigo's legs back up, making room for his hips to fit between his legs.

Ichigo gasped when he felt the tip prodding at his entrance.

"Ready?"

"Mhmm…" Ichigo replied, his answer muffled by him biting on his hand. He pushed in slowly and carefully. He heard Ichigo whimper as he pushed in a bit further, making sure to stretch him out a bit as he went in. He pushed a bit further past the tight muscles and finally sheathed himself completely. He kissed Ichigo's chest while the poor boy tried to adjust to the large obstruction in his ass. After a moment, Renji pulled out a bit and pushed back in slowly. Ichigo cried out in pain as he pulled out a bit further and pushed back in with more force. After a few more thrusts, he finally began to find a rhythm and adjusted to Renji's girth. When Renji knew he was comfortable, he pulled out almost completely and pounded back into the tight heat. After a few thrusts, he hit Ichigo's sweet spot, causing him to cry out in both pain and pleasure. He rolled his hips against Renji's as he thrust back in, hitting his prostate harder every time. Ichigo was blinded by a burning white light every time the tattooed man pounded back into him. Renji pushed against his legs while he continued to roll his hips, watching Ichigo getting hard again.

"Ngghhhhh…….Reeeennnnnjjjjjjiiiiii…." His name spilled from Ichigo's delicious lips.

"Say it again." Renji said as he thrust back in.

"Renji!" He screamed.

"I want to hear you say my name as you cum." He demanded, knowing the boy was reaching his second climax. Renji could feel the heat tightening in his own groin. He knew he was reaching his climax too.

"Ngghhh…..RENJI!" He screamed as he came all over Renji's chest, panting heavily. Renji thrust in one last time before he came too. Ichigo writhed beneath him as Renji rode out his orgasm. Renji pulled out slowly and collapsed on top of Ichigo's chest.

They laid in a sweaty, panting heap on the table as they both fought to catch their breath. After a few moments, Ichigo finally spoke.

"I know you weren't redecorating this morning." Renji laughed.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Renji, you said you were moving a couch. There's no couch in the guest room."

"Damn it." Renji cursed a loud.

"But I'm sure you'd do a good job of redecorating." Ichigo said as Renji pouted. "Only of course if you did it naked."


End file.
